


Sometimes a Mistake Leads to Success

by Lolita_Lollipops



Category: MEGANEBU!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i tried to make this one fluffier, kinda angsty but not really, like if you really look into the subtext of the words there's angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita_Lollipops/pseuds/Lolita_Lollipops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikuto's birthday is coming up soon, but the Kimatas find themselves pinched for money. Will Ikuto get the birthday he deserves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes a Mistake Leads to Success

“All in all, we only have $20.45 extra for this month,” Yuuto said to Hayato, looking up from his checkbook.

Hayato sighed. That would only be enough for some balloons and a cake, maybe streamers if they could find a good bargain.

It was late at night, and Ikuto, the lucky birthday boy, was asleep already. It was two days until Ikuto’s birthday, and Yuuto and Hayato had to plan something. However, what with expensive living costs, there wasn’t much money to go around.

“I’ll shop tomorrow, Yuuto.” Hayato said, already calculating costs in his head. Vanilla cake would probably cost less…

“No, Hayato, I’ll go,” Yuuto said, but he was obviously just being polite and trying to take a burden off Hayato’s shoulders.

“No, I insist. I don’t have a club meeting tomorrow, so I have time. Plus, you have to work two jobs tomorrow, right? I don’t want you to have to find time to shop in the middle of all that.”

Yuuto looked relieved. “Thank you, Hayato.” He smiled up at his younger brother, and Hayato smiled back. Yuuto pulled Hayato into a hug, and then patted his head.

“Go to sleep, Hayato.”

“Good night.”

Hayato walked over to his shared room with Ikuto, and glanced at the sleeping boy.

Ikuto shivered, and Hayato noticed that his blanket wasn’t on him. He pulled the blanket over Ikuto’s body, and Ikuto smiled in his sleep. Hayato kissed Ikuto’s forehead, then walked to his own bed.

Ikuto deserved better than what they could afford.

Hayato lay down in his bed, having already changed into pajamas.

…maybe lemon cake? It was Ikuto’s favorite, after all…

…

All throughout school, Hayato was thinking about Ikuto’s birthday plans. 

He had already decided on the lemon cake, which if he went to the local bakery would cost $7.00. If he went to the bakery across town, it would be cheaper, but there was no saying about the quality of the product. He could choose between character balloons, which would make Ikuto happy, or plain balloons…

And then there was the matter of inviting Ikuto’s friends over. Gosh, what would their parents think of their living situation?

“…Kimata-kun.”

Hayato looked up at his teacher. “Huh?”

“What was the question?”

“Huh…? Eh, I don’t know, I wasn’t really listening…”

His class burst into giggles, and Hayato’s face flushed.

He found his gaze drawing to Mitsuki Kamatani, who was also in the glasses club. Mitsuki gave Hayato a pensive look, and Hayato felt himself blushing even more, if at all possible. Hayato whipped his head back around and stared at his desk, embarrassment burning him up.

To think that Mitsuki saw him like this! He would surely torment him about it later…

Oh, it was only another point on the list of things that Hayato had to worry about.

Hayato paid attention for the rest of class, glancing nervously back at Mitsuki every once in a while. 

…

“Fake glasses.”

The dreaded confrontation with Mitsuki happened just as Hayato was walking out of the classroom. Still, he put on a mask of happiness.

“Hey, Mitsuki, what’s up?”

“You seemed distracted in class today.”

Hayato didn’t want to deal with Mitsuki making fun of him right now. He had to get to the bakery soon, otherwise the afternoon sales would close.

“Oh, yeah, kinda. Hey, I’ve gotta go now, so…” Hayato tried to make his escape, but Mitsuki stood in front of the doorway.

Hayato pushed past him and began walking quickly down the hallway towards the school exit.

“Hayato!”

Hayato stopped and turned around to meet Mitsuki’s level gaze, feeling panic overcome him. At this point, he’d have to go to the cheaper bakery farther away, given the fact that Mitsuki seemed intent on tormenting Hayato.

“What,” Hayato breathed out, his shoulders tense. 

“Is there something bothering you?” Mitsuki asked, concerned. Mitsuki then seemed to realize something, and crossed his arms. “Not that I care about you, or anything stupid like that. It’s just that Souma-senpai would do this. That’s the only reason I’m talking to y-“

“I’m fine.” Hayato lied, feeling his lip tremble. He turned around and started walking again. He couldn’t explain his frustration to Mitsuki of all people, and he definitely didn’t want to cry in front of him. He was stronger than that.

“Hayato,” Mitsuki said forcefully, and grabbed Hayato’s shoulder.

“I need to go buy lemon cake at the bakery across town, because that’s Ikuto’s favorite, and then character balloons at the grocery store, and I only have $5.00 after that, so I need to come up with *something* for a present,” Hayato began to babble. He felt horror as each word tumbled out of his mouth. He couldn’t believe that he had broken so easily.

“-and I can’t possibly make Ikuto f-feel bad, he’s my family, you know? He deserves so much more than I can give him.” Hayato turned to face Mitsuki, in spite of the wet tears staining his cheeks. “So, if you care about my family and my sanity, can you please drop it and let me go shop in peace?”

Mitsuki stared at Hayato, his expression unreadable. After a bit, he let go of Hayato’s shoulder and Hayato walked away, leaving Mitsuki in the dust.

…

While he was at the grocery store, Hayato saw Mitsuki. He was pushing around an empty cart, his dog beside him. (Were dogs even allowed in the store?)

Hayato decided that he didn’t want another confrontation. In fact, he didn’t want to talk to Mitsuki ever again. Because, seriously, how embarrassing!

It had been a mistake letting out all his feelings at once…to Mitsuki of all people!

Hayato sighed, exasperated. Oh, what a situation he had caused.

But why was Mitsuki at this grocery store? Hayato hadn’t seen him here before…

…

The next day, Mitsuki got called out in class.

The boy had fallen asleep, and sensei had to whack a yardstick on his desk to wake him up.

Hayato found it strange. What was up with Mitsuki? It wasn’t normal for him to fall asleep in class…

…

Mitsuki was also acting strange at the Glasses Club meeting later that day.

Instead of helping the rest of the club work on the glasses, he sat on the couch, alone, calling people on his cell phone. He was talking quietly, so Hayato couldn’t hear what he was talking about.

However, Hayato decided not to let Mitsuki’s strange actions bother him today. It was the day of Ikuto’s party, and Hayato was feeling depressed.

He had managed to get the lemon cake and the character balloons, but there was no money for anything else. Hayato just had to hope that Ikuto would accept a small celebration.

Who was he kidding? Ikuto would be happy no matter how big or small the celebration, and that’s what was making Hayato depressed. Ikuto deserved a big party with all his friends, full of happy memories and the taste of sweet cake, but he couldn’t get that, all because of money!

Oh, well. At least Ikuto was getting a party, right?

“Kimata. Can you screw this for me?” Yukiya interrupted Hayato’s thoughts, handing him the glasses and a seed-sized screw.

“Ah, sure.” Hayato took the glasses, dazed. He used a screwdriver to try and put the screw in its place, but it just wasn’t working. Frustrated, Hayato forced the screw in.  
The glasses made a beeping sound.

“Minabe-senpai, what does it mean-“

“Kimata. Drop those immediately.” Yukiya interjected, his calm voice showing hints of panic. 

Hayato wordlessly obeyed, and the glasses exploded.

Eventually, the sprinklers started up, but Hayato felt rooted to his seat.

By the time he felt like he could move, he was drenched.

“Hayato! You need to be more careful next time!” He heard Akira yell.

“S-sorry! I’m so sorry,” Hayato apologized, standing up, finding Akira and walking to stand in front of him. “Sorry,” he apologized again, bowing.

Hayato felt a weight on his shoulder, and he looked up at Akira, confused. Akira’s hand was on his shoulder, and he was smiling.

“It’s okay, Hayato. Everybody makes mistakes.”

“Yeah, but I make mistakes a lot.” Hayato glanced at Mitsuki while saying this. Mitsuki was staring at him, but chose to observe the burnt coffee table when he met Hayato’s gaze. Odd behavior. It was probably because of yesterday.

“Often, what comes from mistakes is success, Hayato.” Akira patted Hayato’s shoulder, then stood up and stretched. “From this point on, you are a better glasses wearer!” He exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

“Now. Takuma! Can you turn off the sprinklers?”

“Aye, aye, Souma-kun!”

After a few minutes, it stopped raining in the club room, and the meeting went on as usual.

Except for Mitsuki who, it seemed, had disappeared.

Hayato shrugged it off, though, and vowed to make up for his troublesome actions at the next club meeting.

…

Hayato walked home, feeling sort of depressed. He really wished that Ikuto could have a better party, but Hayato had done all he could to make this the best party out of $20.45.  
There was nothing he could do now.

He unlocked the front door and entered the house.

“I’m home!” He called out.

There was no response. Strange. Normally, Yuuto is home from his second job at this point in the day…

Hayato removed his outdoor shoes and padded to the kitchen.

When Hayato opened the fridge to retrieve the lemon cake, it wasn’t there.

Confused, Hayato looked around the kitchen, finding no cake.

Where did it go!? Feeling panic overtake his system, Hayato paced around the kitchen.

Did Ikuto find the cake and eat it early? No, Ikuto is too small to eat a whole cake… It must have been a cake burglar! Yes, a cake burglar snuck into the Kimata home to steal the lemon cake they saw Hayato bring in yesterday!

While in the middle of trying to figure out how to find and apprehend said cake burglar, Hayato heard a noise from the backyard. It sounded like…laughing?

Hayato crept out of the kitchen and walked to the back door, which he opened to see a magical sight.

Ikuto, laughing with his friends, on a giant bouncy house. 

Hayato blinked a couple of times. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He put his glasses back on. The bouncy house was still there, and Ikuto had spotted Hayato.

“Haya-chan! Thanks for getting Mi-chan to make me a birthday party!”

Mi-chan? “Mitsuki did…?” He murmured, eyes wide, searching through their small backyard for Mitsuki.

Hayato spotted Yuuto, who was relaxing on a new bench, a glass of punch in hand, surveying the scene. Then, Hayato saw Mitsuki.

Mitsuki was standing awkwardly under the shade of the maple tree, several children surrounding him, excitedly clamoring about something. Mitsuki sighed, extracted a deflated rubber balloon out of his coat pocket, (much to the delight of the children), and blew it up. He then, with some effort, shaped it into a horse and handed it to one of the kids. They all crowded around it, cheering happily.

Hayato felt his heart burst open, with happiness (love?) but he couldn’t move with the sheer amount of shock.

To think that Mitsuki would do this for him – for Ikuto…

Mitsuki glanced his way, and then glanced away immediately, his face turning red.

Without really thinking, Hayato rushed over to Mitsuki and grabbed his hand, tugging him away from the party. Several people waved at Hayato, including Yuuto, and he waved back at them, distracted.

“Wh- Hayato!” Mitsuki exclaimed, as Hayato dragged Mitsuki behind him. “Let me go!”

“Not yet.”

“What!?”

When they reached Hayato’s bedroom, Hayato pushed Mitsuki on his futon and tackled him in a hug. He felt Mitsuki stiffen up beneath him, but Hayato could care less. He was so grateful!

“Hey, what are you- H-Hayato please stop,” Mitsuki stammered out, pushing Hayato away from him. 

It was then both Hayato and Mitsuki realized he was crying. Hayato’s fingers shook where they were near Mitsuki’s. Mitsuki took them in his own hands and massaged them lightly, looking away from Hayato, blushing.

“Thank you,” Hayato said; his words sincere. “I don’t know how to-I just,” He sniffled. “Thank you-“

“Please shut up.” Mitsuki said; his voice riddled with an emotion Hayato could not name.

“Huh?”

And then his head was forcefully shoved down and Mitsuki was kissing him. Their teeth clacked, and Hayato hummed in surprise, but soon the kiss turned pleasant.

Mitsuki broke for air, and Hayato stared down at him, shocked for the third time that day.

Mitsuki glared back at him, his cheeks darkened with color. “Don’t stare,” He said, “Say something.”

Hayato paused. “Thank you,” He said hesitantly, smiling at Mitsuki.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Thank you.”

“Yes, I know!”

“Thank you!”

“Stop it, you’re emb-“

And then Hayato was kissing him again, gently. Mitsuki’s hands squeezed Hayato’s own, and he squeezed back.

…

“I really can’t thank you enough.”

“Oh, shut it.”

After joining in with the party games, Hayato and Mitsuki escaped back into Hayato’s room. They were now sitting down on the floor, paper plates filled with goodies from the party, including the lemon cake.

“It’s just, I thought you didn’t care about me at all.”

Mitsuki grumbled, chewing on a piece of cake. Hayato laughed at the irritated expression on Mitsuki’s face.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop.”

There was a moment of silence, in which each teen thoroughly enjoyed the food laid out in front of them. 

“Why did you kiss me?” Hayato cut in.

Mitsuki sighed. “To shut you up.”

“That can’t have been…wait, do you want to, like, date m-mm”

Hayato was cut off by Mitsuki kissing him.

It was several minutes before they could talk again.

“Of course I want to date you. Don’t be stupid.”

Hayato felt his heart well up with emotion again. He hugged Mitsuki.

“And I want to date you too.” He whispered in Mitsuki’s ear.

Mitsuki shoved Hayato off of him. “Yeah, yeah. Okay, we’re dating.” His face had a lovely blush, and Hayato laughed.

He kissed that blush, and then pecked his lips.

Mitsuki rolled his eyes. “Stop being such a sap.” In response, Hayato giggled and kissed him again.

…

They hung out in Hayato’s room for the rest of the afternoon, chatting about the club, how Mitsuki had planned a huge party in such little time (he had connections), and eating food. Hayato felt happy to spend time with Mitsuki.

“Why do you care about your siblings so much?” Mitsuki asked, nibbling on a goldfish cracker.

Hayato looked at Mitsuki, confused, before he remembered that Mitsuki didn’t have any siblings.

“I care about them because they care about me. And even if they don’t care about me, I probably would still care for them.” Hayato smiled. “They’re my family. They’re the only people who I know for sure will stand by me for my whole life.”

“Are you implying that I wouldn’t stand by you?”

“What? No, of course not.”

“Then, I’m like your family, right?”

Hayato blinked. “Sure, I guess.” He thought over Mitsuki’s words. “In a way.”

Mitsuki hummed, finishing his cracker and swiftly laying his head down on Hayato’s lap. The weight felt strange, but Hayato accepted it.

“Is that why you wanted Ikuto’s party to be really great? Because he stands by you, and you stand by him?”

“Well, that’s part of the reason.” Hayato sighed, thinking back to his childhood.

“You see, my father, even though we didn’t have a lot of money and stuff, used to make our birthdays so great. We’d have our favorite kind of cake, and we’d sing a lot of songs, and, well, it was perfect. Lately, we haven’t been able to have birthday parties, because money is tough, and I,” Hayato paused. “I just wanted Ikuto to have great memories of his birthdays, like I do. I wanted to be like my father was in that way.”

“…how long has it been since you’ve celebrated your birthday?” Mitsuki asked, his expression serious.

“It’s been about two years.”

“Hm.” Mitsuki looked up at Hayato and smirked. “I might just have to start planning something then.”

Hayato’s eyes widened, feeling color rise to his cheeks.

Hayato was about to kiss Mitsuki in another fit of gratefulness, when he heard the sliding door open. A tired Ikuto wandered in, yawning.

“Haya-chan!” Ikuto exclaimed, running over and hugging his older brother. “Today was great!”

Hayato smiled. “I bet it was.”

“It was especially great because Haya-chan was happy too!” Ikuto looked up at Hayato. “You got to be with your most special prince, right?”

Hayato heard Mitsuki snicker a little at the name, so he pulled him into the hug, too.

“Yeah, I did, didn’t I?”

Ikuto furrowed his eyebrows, staring at Mitsuki pensively. He then leaned forward and kissed Mitsuki’s cheek.

“Thanks for making Haya-chan happy, Mi-chan.” Ikuto then turned to Hayato.

“Now tell me a bedtime story, Hayato. I’m tired.”

“Eh? Already?”

Hayato snuck a glance at Mitsuki, who looked sort of dumbstruck. He smiled.

“Well, alright. This one’ll have to be quick, though, I have to walk Mitsuki home.”

“I walked here myself, you know.” Mitsuki said, his tone of voice indignant.

“Yeah. So?” Hayato winked at him, and that was enough to quiet Mitsuki for one bedtime story.

…

“Hayato, there’s a visitor for you!” Yuuto called from the front room.

“I know, I know, I’m almost ready!”

“Wait, Haya-chan is going on a DATE?”

“Yes,” Hayato could imagine Yuuto wiping away a fake tear. “My Hayato is growing so old.”

Hayato finished tying his shoes and rushed out of his room.

“Bye, Yuuto, bye Ikuto, I’m going now.” He said pointedly, taking a vaguely amused Mitsuki’s hand and walking outside.

Once they were out of earshot, Mitsuki burst into a giggle fit.

“Your family is so funny,” He said in between giggles, and Hayato couldn’t help but laugh, too.

Together, they walked, as the sun rose higher, and the clouds drifted away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely Mango for posting this prompt on her blog!!
> 
> Go visit her!! --> mango60123 . tumblr . com


End file.
